


Flowers in His Hair

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Martin's really good at making flower crowns sorry I don't make the rules, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin love taking walks together
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Flowers in His Hair

When Jon and Martin had first moved into their cottage in Scotland, when the apocalypse was still fresh in their minds, Martin had all but forced Jon to go on walks with him. Jon knew why. The last time Martin had left a Scottish cottage without Jon by his side, the apocalypse had started and he’d returned to find Jon collapsed on the floor, so he went on walks with Martin without complaint. The fresh air was nice, and he would take any excuse to spend time with his then-boyfriend. After a few months, Martin stopped making Jon go on walks with him, but Jon kept choosing to do so. It became a sort of daily ritual for them, a way to get some exercise, to de-stress, to just be together.

Late spring was Jon’s favorite time to walk with Martin. Though their weekday walks remained relatively short, only about an hour, their weekend walks were a different story. Weekend walks were often a whole-day affair. They would pack a blanket and lunch, stopping in a clearing midway through their walk to eat lunch and lay among the wildflowers for a while, the sun shining down on them. 

Jon lay on the blanket, his head in Martin’s lap. He was vaguely aware of Martin playing with his hair, but he wasn’t really paying that much attention. He felt warm and sleepy and happy, perfectly content to just lay there and let Martin do whatever he was doing. Eventually, Martin stopped playing with his hair and started doing something else. Jon didn’t look to see what it was, but after a few minutes, Martin shifted him so he was sitting up and put something on his head. 

“What are you doing?” Jon asked. 

“You’ll see in a moment,” Martin replied, pulling out his phone. “Smile for me, please?” Jon smiled as Martin took a picture. He turned his phone around to show Jon. A wreath of blue, purple, and pink flowers circled his head, and more flowers were woven into his hair, which Martin had evidently braided. 

“Do you like it?” Martin asked nervously. Jon leaned in to kiss him. 

“It’s perfect,” he replied. “I love it. I love  _ you _ .” 

Flower crowns became an integral part of their spring and summertime walks. As long as there were flowers for Martin to make a crown out of, a crown would inevitably appear on Jon’s head. One day, in the dead of winter, Jon was at the shops in town and Martin was cleaning the cottage when he noticed that Jon’s antique botany book, an anniversary gift from Martin, was out on the coffee table. As he picked it up to go put it back in Jon’s office, he noticed something sticking out of the top. He opened the book, curiosity getting the better of him, and found a blue flower, carefully dried and pressed on top of a sheet of watercolor paper. The scientific and common names of the flower were meticulously noted underneath the specimen, and underneath those was a date. Looking back in his phone, Martin realized that the date was the first day he’d made Jon a flower crown. He carefully flipped through the pages of the book, finding more flowers in a rainbow of colors, each one noted with its common and scientific names and the date of one of their walks. 

“Nosy, aren’t we?” Jon’s voice came from right behind Martin, and he jumped. He’d been so engrossed in the book, he hadn’t noticed his husband come in. 

“Christ, don’t  _ do _ that!” He complained. 

“Sorry.” Jon looked distinctly unapologetic as he grinned at Martin, leaning up to kiss him. 

“What is this?” Martin asked curiously. 

“I’ve kept a flower from every crown you’ve made me,” Jon replied. “I’ll probably put them into a photo album or something someday. I never want to forget our walks.” 

“God, you’re a sap,” Martin teased. 

“Oh, shut up,” Jon retorted. “You’re acting like you don’t have half a million pictures of me wearing the crowns on your phone.” Martin shrugged and grinned. 

“Guilty as charged,” he said. “In my defense, you look really cute in flower crowns.” Jon smiled, leaning in to kiss his husband again. 

“I’m not complaining,” he said. 


End file.
